inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Abi
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Princess Abi is a phoinex demon in the form of a human who makes her debue in the episode titled: The Fiery Bird Master, Princess Abi (episode 146) and is present in most up the episodes up until the episode titled: The Demon Linked with the Netherworld (episode 154) where she and her mother are slain by Naraku. As far as it is known, Abi lives on a mountain with her mother, a giant bird demon, who is connected to the other-realm if not a being of it. Abi herself is in control of large flocks of demon birds (although they resemble pterodactyls more than actual birds) who have the ability to "suck" blood then somehow regurgitate it (it is assumed) and withstand being lit on fire (as seen when they burn houses). Princess Abi and her mother become more of Naraku's pawns for getting the final sacred jewel shard from probably the minute Naraku learns of them. At the time Abi and her mother appear in the anime, Abi's mother is sick from consuming a poisonous demon, one that apparently has the look of a quad-pedal goblin/spiders with three toes on each foot and an olive/forest green coloring to their skin (with the exception of their "spider half" which is a seemingly furry yellow). Abi has been using her demon bird flocks to attack and suck the blood from humans in the surrounding villages, using the human blood to dilute the demon poison that harms her mother. Both Inuyasha's group and Naraku hear of the destruction she causes in her search for human blood and while Inuyasha's group goes from village to village finding more victims of Abi's birds, Naraku goes to meet Abi and puts his plan in motion. He offers to help Abi collect more human blood then she could ever manage on her own, as well as a three-point trident made from his bones and an unmentioned as well as unknown reward, in exchange for creating a path to the netherworld for him. Although when he first proposes this in the beginning of the episode it goes more like this: "Princess Abi, the Bird Master." -Naraku "Yes? Who are you?" -Abi "Make me a path, so I can cross over." -Naraku "How dare you order me around like that!" -Abi ((After Abi shoots fire at Naraku and Naraku blocks it with a barrier)) "It wasn't intended as an order. It's a trade" -Naraku ~taken from episode 146 of Inuyasha They are then seen discussing the matter back at Abi's nest and Naraku inquires about Abi's mother. He then gives her the trident and they are interrupted by the apparent "sons" of the demon Abi's mother consumed, Naraku takes the liberty of destroying them himself, then returns to talking with Abi. Before Naraku leaves, he gives Abi a Saimyosho hive, stating that they will help her (meaning against Miroku's Wind Tunnel) and leaves. In the other episodes that Abi is involved in, she fights Inuyasha several times, all resulting her having to retreat, and continuously collecting more human blood. It is also during this time that she and her mother decide to betray Naraku, and seize their chance when they realize Naraku has ties with a human castle. During Abi's attack, Inuyasha's group goes to confront her, this ends in her fleeing, again and returning to her, now well, mother. Naraku then appears and Abi's mother reveals herself. About the size of the mountain she had been hiding in, Abi's mother is a colossal bird demon, looking vaguely like a giant white chicken with a green beak, yellow legs, red markings around each eye as well as a red tail and claws, and surrounded in blue flames. She, like her daughter, can fly and attacks with fire. After a bit of fighting between Naraku and the pair of bird demons, he is swallowed, barrier and all by Abi's mother. Little do they know that they had fallen into Naraku's trap. Inuyasha's group arrives at the scene and a bit of dialog passes between the two groups, which leads to fighting. Not long after a few blows are exchanged, tentacles appear as they gorge a hole in Abi's mother's head. Naraku emerges and more dialog ensues, and when Abi tries to attack him, Naraku withdraws his trident back into his body, taking Abi's right arm with it. In a blind rage Abi continues her attack on Naraku, and Naraku reveals the final reward for helping him: "This is your reward, you shall not suffer when I kill you" -Naraku ~taken from episode 154 of Inuyasha He then stabs her through the chest with multiple grey tentacles, effectively killing her. Abi disappears, seeming to disintegrate into black dust and then into nothing. Only after her and her mother's deaths in the next episode, is Naraku's gate revealed. He beheads Abi's mother and her blood flows down the remains of their mountain like a river. By merely following this river you can go to the land of the dead, the Netherworld since the bird herself was linked to it. But as soon as the blood stops flowing, the gate is shut, so Naraku follows it, hovering above surrounded by his barrier with Inuyasha's group following soon after. Powers and Abilities: Fire manipulation:Abi was able to shoot streams of fire and balls of fire from her hands and put her demon birds on fire with a wave of her hand and being a fire elemental she was quite good at it. Flight:Abi is able to fly with flames under her feet similar to kirara. Demonic transformation:Abi is able to undergo a transformation where her hands become claws with huge talond and her eyes become blood and the area around her eyes become darker similar to when sesshomaru gets angry. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Yokai